Trio Baka dan Sahur!
by sugoipancakes
Summary: Para personil Trio Baka: Miku, Teto, dan Neru, sedang rusuh berdebat tentang menu sahur mereka. Entah kenapa sahur mereka jadi ribet sekali (?) bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Langsung ke tekape!


Di pagi yang gelap, terlihat para Trio Baka fujo maho lovers yang hobinya ngintip-akang-Kaito-Shion-mandi sedang mempersiapkan makanan sahur di hari pertama puasa mereka. Miku, Teto dan Neru sedang berdiskusi tentang menu sahur yang akan dimasak.

"Jadi sekarang kita makan sahur apa nih? Neru-sama yang awesome ini bingung mau masak apa." Keluh Neru dengan gayanya yang sok yang bikin saya baru nyadar, emang software-bisa-masak?

"Kalo Miku ne udah pasti negi goreng ne!" balas Miku si negi fever (?)

"Elah buset Mik, badan anata udah bau daun bawang gitu. Ganti kek yang berkelas mahal gitu. Ya kan, Bulu ketek-chan?" Tanggap Neru sambil mencabuti bulu keteknya buat konser entar siang.

"jadi ne aku bau daun bawang ya ne..."

Kemudian Miku si ketua PSTBTNFHDBSDIZBLADHBKBYL (Persatuan Selalu Tjinta Bukan Tinja Negi Fever Holic Dan Bokep Se-Djepang, Indonesia, Zimbabwe,Baksomalia,Laut Antartika, Dan Hati Bebep Kaito Bukan Yang Lain) pun pundung.

"Etto...jadi Neru-chan inginkan makanan mahal desu.. kalau begitu Teto akan berfikir desu!" perempuan berambut twintails merah curly itu mulai berfikir keras.

'TETO BERFIKIR? INI LANGKA!' batin Miku dan Neru

"AH!" Teto mengepal salah satu tangannya dan menepuk ke telapak tangan sebelahnya, seperti tanda mendapatkan ide.

'WAH! TETO DAPAT IDE!' Batin Miku dan Neru sambil sujud syukur lalu tumpengan. Tapi sayangnya sepertinya itu salah.

"Minna, sebelomnya Teto mau nanya desu.."

"Apa Tet?" Neru dan Miku serempak.

"Mahal itu apa?"

MATI YUK.

-kemudian Miku dan Neru loncat ke sumur dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya—

-FIN—

*author dibuang*

Oke, lanjut.

"TETOOOO!" Teriak Neru kesal sampai jendela layar computer pecah(?)

"Emang Neru ne tau, ne?" Balas Miku

"Enggak."

Miku facepalm

"Miku-chan tau desu?" Teto bertanya balik.

"ya gak juga sih ne."

'?! #$%^&*()' suara hati Neru(?)

"LAH KALO GAADA YANG TAU APA GUNANYA FIC INI?! AUTHORNYA PAYAH NIH." Neru pun emosi sodarah sodarah.

_Ehem.. biar saya saja yang menjelaskan._

"HAH? Itu suara siapa ne?! Miku takut neeee!" Miku pun ketakutan sambil peluk boneka pedo bearnya

(( kenapa pedo bear coba? Yaudah sih (?) ))

"Suara itu apa desu?" Teto mulai lagi dengan baka modenya

_..kalian tidak perlu tau siapa saya._

"KAMU TEMEN MAHONYA AKANG KAITO YA?" Neru asal tebak. Tapi jeleb.

_Er.. bukan..._

"atau kamu pasangan homo akang Kaito yang mati penasaran trus tali pocongnya lepas yah desu?!"

_Ya dikira pilem tali pocong perawan.. bukan juga.._

"N-ne.. J-Jangan J-ja-ngan..K-..kamu.. f-fans maho..nya..a-kang..k-kaito. Y-ya..n-ne?"

"Mik, lu ngapain ngerap?" Neru nyaut

"i-ni ke-taku-tan..n-ne..e.. lagian ngetiknya juga ribet ne. Jadi udahan aja ne."

_aa-.. bukan juga..._

"Berarti kam-" Neru belum selesai berbicara

_TJUKUP. SAYA BUKAN MAHO OKE._

"Oh.. kata ibu Teto kalo bukan maho berarti homo, desu?"

_BUKANNNN_

"salah Teto-chan.. dia pecinta sesama jenis. Ya kan, ne?"

_Yah sedikit.. E-EH BUKAN. INI APAAN SIH LAGIAN SAYA KESINI BUAT MENJELASKAN SAJA NE. _(kenapa dia jadi ketularan 'ne' nya Miku..)

"yah, sok atuh. Ribet amat. Biasa aja kali gausah di kepslok." Sepertinya Neru minta ditimpuk panci.

_..._

"Anonymous-chan yang mahomo mau menjelaskan apa ne?"

_AKU BUKAN-.. Ah yasudahlah. Jadi 'mahal' adalah sesuatu yang dibeli dengan menghabiskan uang yang banyak._

Miku, Neru, dan Teto mengangguk seakan paham. Padahal aslinya gak paham juga.

_Yah sudah selesai. Jaa._

/Anonymous mahomo pun berlalu/

"SOUKA! Ternyata mahal adalah begitu desu! Teto juga tau kalo itu!"

"Teto-chan wa sugoi yo neee!~" maniak negi itu membatin sejenak. "emangnya seperti apa ne?"

"BBM aja desu! Kan sekarang mahal desu!"

".. Teto-chan tidak jadi sugoi nee.."

"anata aja. Aku sih ogah." Balas Neru tenang. Seakan terbiasa sama kesarapan Teto(?)

"Jadi kita sahur apa neee? Owe lapar bangeds"

"Teto juga lapar desu..."

"hm.. yaudah, kita undi aja. Jadi kita nulis di kertas makanan apa yang kalian mau setelah itu kita kocok trus diambil secara acak dan yang terpilih akan menjadi menu sahur kita. Gimana?" Jelas Neru panjang lebar ke 2 bocah fujo idiot.

"setuju ne!"

"Teto juga desu! Walau Teto tidak paham desu!"

Merekapun menulis di kertas masing-masing makanan yang mereka inginkan dan isinya adalah :

Neru : Renbow kek yang diatasnya dihias muka gue yang gaul nan tjakep, yang bikin harus tante chep parah kuin, sama Teto panggang saus inggris juga.

Miku : Negi saus sambal rica rica, negi saus padang, negi 2 kilo murni ekspor dari Belanda, negi goreng tepung dengan Teto didalamnya. Dan makannya harus bareng anggota PSTBTNFHDBSDIZBLADHBKBYL ne~

Teto : Makanan itu apa desu? Aku siapa desu? Aku anak siapa desu? Aku pembantu siapa desu?

" udah! MAHOHOHOHO." Neru cengar cengir bangga

"Miku juga udah ne!" Miku melambai lambai daun bawangnya. Ternyata nulisnya di neginya dia. Ora bondo.

"Teto juga sudah desu!"

Neru pun mengumpulkan kertasnya lalu di kocok kocok sambil goyang poco poco. Dan yang didapat adalah...JENG JENG JENG JENG.

...Milik Teto. Yang penuh dengan 'desu'.

"lah? Kau lupa Tet? Aku kan majikan kau lah butet.. masa kau lupa buteto" canda Neru dengan lodak sok ngebatak.

*Miku kesepian lalu Miku main dengan pedo bearnya*

"BENARKAH DESU? GAJIKU MANA DESUU"

*Miku pedekate dengan pedo bearnya*

"Apa pula lah kau ini buteto. Kau lah yang seharusnya kasih aku duit. Kau tak tau peraturan baru ya tet? Kudet sekali kau ini tet."

*Miku dan pedo bear jadian*

"OH BEGITU RUPANYA. MAJIKAN."

*Miku dan pedo bear lalu menikah*

"..itu menjijikan Tet. Hentikan. Mendingan di lanjut aja.. macam mana.."

*Miku hidup bahagia dengan pedo bear*

Teto dan Neru baru nyadar ada yang lebih gawat...

"MIKU-CHAAN JANGAN NIKAH SAMA PEDOBEAR!"

Beeeeep-/siaranterputus/

(( ini kenapa pedobear mulu sih.. lupakan soal Miku dan pedo bear.. ))

Kertas milik Teto dilempar-jauh-dari-peradaban. Dan dilanjutkan dengan kocokan lain. Kali ini Miku yang mengocok dengan goyang itiknya. Wow(?)

Dan yang didapat milik...

"Are.. .siapa ini ne?.." Miku kebingungan sambil memutar mutar kertasnya 276 derajat parenheit.

"Ada apa Mik?" Tanya Neru penasaran.

"Ano.. Miku kan gak bisa baca nee.."

...

Neru cengo

Author cengo

Anonymous mahomo juga cengo

Dan Teto pun... "baca itu apa desu?"

Lama lama fic ini gak waras..

Neru pun bangkit dari kecengoan yang gila ini.. "udah! Biar atashi aja yang baca!" Neru menyambar kertasnya dari tangan Miku, dan... "HAH?! IKI DUWENE SOPO ? KURANG AJUAR."

"bacanya apa ne?"

Dan Teto lagi-lagi.. " 'HAH' itu apa desu? "

Neru pun membacakan isi kertasnya..

Yang isinya adalah:

'Aku ingin makanannya TRIO BAKA GORENG TEPUNG SAUS MAHO'

"NEE?! INI MILIK SIAPA NE? |\/|1KU 4TUT." Miku ketakutan ditambah pirus alay cindrom.

"Bukan aku.. dan yang jelas saus maho itu apa ya.." lanjut Neru

"Bukan Teto juga desu! Teto anak baik yang suka menabung dan memberi makan anak yatim! Walau sepertinya itu lezat desu!" lanjut lagi Teto

"Tapi kalau ini bukan milik kita bertiga ne.. lalu.. siapa ne..?" Miku gemetaran sambil meluk pedobear lagi

Kemudian hening...

"Jangan jangan..."

_Iya, saya..._

Ketiga personil trio baka mulai panik, karena ini bukan suara anonimus chan yang tadi.

"A-anonymous-chan kan ne?.."

_Bukan, tuh. Hihihihihihihihi.._

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trio baka teriak kompak.

-FIN—


End file.
